


Bernie wouldn't stand for this!

by JuicyBern



Category: Holby City
Genre: AU, Bernie Wolf, Bernie/Serena - Freeform, F/F, Love, Raf/Serena, berena - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 18:10:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8456635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuicyBern/pseuds/JuicyBern
Summary: "Bernie wouldn't stand for this!" - AU Somebody to Love





	1. Chapter 1

"Bernie wouldn't stand for this!" Morven exclaimed, she had been marched into Serena's office, all too aware that her feelings for Aiden weren't as platonic as they should be for a doctor/patient relationship. She had snipped back, trying to make Raf and Serena see sense, Aiden needed this operation and today. He was terminal, but he stood a chance of a few more months, years even. Something Arthur didn't get, something she needed to fight for, for her patient, her friend, her Aiden. Morven knew it was wrong, her thoughts had wondered off far too many times into the realms of passion, of closeness of love, but she couldn't stop herself. She had to fight, it was battle, a battle against cancer, against her co-workers who wanted to let him down, a battle to save herself from sinking, sinking further into sadness. Depression. There was only so many late shifts she could pull to not be on her own, only so many times she could volunteer at the shelter, so many times should could get Cam out for drunken nights. This was her battle, just as much as Aiden's. 

She could hear those words ring out, vibrating and bouncing off all the walls of Serena's office. "Bernie wouldn't stand for this!" She carried on, talking, but she could see the reaction on Serena's face and she knew she had stepped too far, over played her hand. She had caught her superior off guard and knocked her for six. 

Serena tried to hold her gaze on Morven to allow her to talk, to get her opinion across, Serena had wanted to hear her side of the events that had been related back to her from Raf. However, she wasn't expecting to have her colleague, friend utter the name of the women she loved as a way to disarm her. She was taken aback by her bluntness and bitterness in the way she had said it. Was she really such an awful mentor, surgeon, friend that everyone was wishing and hoping for the blonde's return. 

Raf had also been stunned into silence at the outburst, glancing briefly over at Serena to reassure himself she was ok. Over the last few weeks, despite Miss Campbell's mood swings and unpredictability, he had grown fonder of her, after her admission of love. It was a brave thing to do, come out to a colleague in such a way. He genuinely wanted Serena to find some happiness, some peace of mind, and he had hoped it would come from one Miss Wolfe. 

'Bernie Wolfe, isn't here! I am the lead of this department and I will do what is best for our patient. Dr Digby please get out of my office now!' Serena scolded, standing up from her desk, she had to hold it together, she had to play it cool. She was the lead of AAU and she couldn't be seen to falter any more. She had already lost respect from the porters and most the nurses. She couldn't lose the respect of her team, Dr Digby, Mr Di Lucca. Her eyes were welling up though, betraying her, Serena's body was almost shaking with rage. 

'I...Serena...Miss Campbell...I'm sorry...I didn't mean...but Aiden...' Morven was also almost in tears, broken by the pain of thoughts of losing him. It was too soon, it was not right, he was so young, Arthur was so young, they needed to help him.

'GET OUT!'

'Miss Campbell!' Raf chimed in, 'Morven please leave, go and take a break think about the actions you are taking, he's a patient. Remember that.' Raf glared at her, before softening up into a kind smile. 

'I know he is, how am I meant to ever forget it?!' Morven cried out angrily, before turning on her heel and walking out the office, slamming the door behind her. 

Serena and Raf stood in silence for a split second staring at where the door shook from the powerful tug on the handle. 

'Oh Raf what have I done!' Serena whined and she slapped her hand to her forehead, moving it down to rub her eyes. 'What am I doing? Morven is still grieving, I should have kept an eye on the situation more, but I have been so wrapped up in my stupid feelings for...for her... that I missed it, I missed that Dr Digby was falling for Aiden. So much for understanding the signs of love.' She grimaced at the mere mention of the L word.

Raf watched Serena as she started pacing around the office, ranting. He was still standing by Bernie's desk, watching her have a complete wobbly. 'Maybe I can't do this any more...maybe I'm not the surgeon I once was...maybe I need to step away, step down!' Serena was rambling, muttering, tears streaming down her bright red cheeks. 

'NO!' Raf moved now, grabbing Serena by her upper arms, stopping her mid-flow. They were facing each other. 'You can not step down AAU needs you and so does the rest of the bloody team! You've had a heartbreak, a moment of sadness and it's affected you yes, but you are still Serena Campbell, the best damn surgeon in this damn hospital.' 

'Raf...'

'No, listen...' Raf calmed down, and spoke more softly, the urgency of his message less forceful and more kinder. 'I mean it Serena, the best! And look you and Bernie worked differently, but ended up being the perfect team in the end. You need to speak to her. Tell her how you feel, get her to open up. You just need to talk it out.' 

'Raf.' she choked out. 'Let go please' she smiled briefly for a moment. She stepped away and wondered over to her chair, flinging herself down into it. Raf turned to her once more back to the door. 'I know what you are trying to do...but I think it's too late for talking, I emailed Bernie...she didn't respond.'

'If I know Miss Wolfe at all, she is trying to figure out what to say...look, I'll talk to Morven calm her down, we can work out a plan of action for Aiden, one that will work for him.' 

'Morven was bloody right though...' She said lying her head back into the chair, closing her eyes for a brief moment to help stem some of the tears. She grasped at the seat with her hands, feeling the fabric, rough against her fingers. She started breathing more rhythmically again. Trying to calm down. It worked for no more than two seconds as she thought about that women. Angrily she spurted "Bernie wouldn't stand for this!" 

'Bernie wouldn't stand for what?'

Serena jumped hearing a familiar voice. Opening her eyes suddenly, she saw the slender figure of a blonde women in her doorway. Raf was also now staring at her, as he had whipped around to see who was at the office door. 

'Well go on then, if you are using my name in vein, at least tell me what I wouldn't stand for?' 

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

'Well go on then, if you are using my name in vein, at least tell me what I wouldn't stand for?'

Bernie was standing in the doorway of her old office looking in at her two colleagues and friends. 

'I think this is my cue to leave...vacate, remove myself from this situation...' Raf was stumbling over his words as he darted his gaze between them. Serena's face looked contorted, her lips puckered, like she was biting the inside of her mouth, stopping herself from yelling out, crying, shouting, Raf wasn't sure exactly which it was, but he knew he didn't want to witness it. 

'Wait...' Serena, exclaimed, 'This is a professional matter and I need your opinion also. Don't move.' Raf was trapped, Serena to one side looking confused and flustered and Bernie the other looking angry and frustrated. 

'I'll say it again, what wouldn't I stand for?' Bernie was still in the doorway and suddenly it was like Serena had just realised who it was standing there. 

'Quick, close that bloody door! I don't want the whole ward seeing you. Hearing you...' Serena moved towards her, ushering her into the office quickly, she beckoned Bernie in towards the desks. Raf stepped out of the way of Bernie's so she could stand next to her chair. Serena closed the door forcefully and swung herself back around to the pair of them. Leaning back towards the newly closed door, she let out a sigh. 

'Serena, what are you doing? What is going on?' Bernie was getting annoyed now, she wanted, no needed answers. 'Are you ok? Serena? You ok?' She went to step towards her, but rocked back on her foot instead, stopping herself getting to close to her.'I know I messed up ok...but...'

'You wouldn't stand for this mess... or the way I have dealt with the patients or Morven...hey look it's crazy Campbell at it again!' Serena barked, not wanting to give too much away, once again her tone betrayed her. 

'I saw Morven down by the gardens, she was visibly very upset...I asked her what was going on, expecting her to say she was thinking about Dr Digby or something, but was horrified when she said you had thrown her out of your office. To be honest, I was trying to avoid coming up to the ward today. Building up the courage...maybe we should let Raf go, he looks extremely uncomfortable ey?' Bernie smiled at him briefly, a nod of an apology, she knew he didn't want to be there.

'Listen...I need an opinion on the Aiden situation, our love life can wait!' Both of them blushed. Bernie gulped, and shuffled on her feet, she was feeling awkward and restricted in what she could say in front of Mr Di Lucca. 

'Serena, you're not thinking straight, I can deal with Morven, I'll go and speak to her now if you like, calm her down, we can sort this out? I trust we will make the right choice for our patient. I trust in you.' Raf tried to reason with Serena, he wanted to check on Morven, but he also just wanted out, he wasn't up for playing piggy in the middle. 

'No, no...hang on Dr Digby was right...' Serena marched over to the paperwork that was sprawled all over her desk and picked up the file of notes she required, sighing, she played with them in her hand for a moment before thrusting them at Bernie, pushing them into her hand. 'Take them...take them...tell me what you think...another young man about to die on my watch, and Dr Digby wanted Miss Wolfe the hero to save the day...well here she is, on MY ward right when we need her...' She took a breath.'I emailed over a week ago, where were you when I said we needed you...you didn't reply! But what does that matter now, because you've come back right when we all need you to save this man, save this ward, save me from myself ey? ey?!' 

Bernie threw a look of embarrassment at Raf. She couldn't look at Serena any more, she was hurting her and she felt like she deserved it, but it was also hurting Serena doing it in front of her Junior colleague.

'Don't worry about him, he's already had to deal with my hormonal mood swings and me declaring undying love for you whilst drunk on Shiraz, after deciding I couldn't kiss him! In this very office I might add...I don't think I could embarrass myself anymore in front of him, but I am doing a very good job at attempting that now...'

'What? You tried to kiss...'

'Look at the bloody notes! Look at the notes...give me a third opinion.'

Bernie slowly opened the file and started to glance over the notes and test results. Weighing up what she needed to say next, something struck her about what Serena had just said.

'Hang on...you said I didn't reply yo your email?' She looked up at Serena, setting the notes down on her old desk. 'I did reply...'

'Oh Bernie, just don't.' Serena sat down, placing her elbows on the desk, she flung her head in hands.

'But I did reply...Raf you have got to believe me, I did reply.' Bernie stepped towards the woman, now almost curled up at her desk. She bent over her, placing her hand on her shoulder. 'Serena listen, I did answer your email...'

To be continued...


End file.
